Reunited
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: AJ's last night in WWE is one she will never forget.


**So I got a request for another AJ/Shield one-shot so here we go.**

 **Y'all know I don't own anything.**

* * *

Tonight was AJ Lee's last match with WWE. She didn't want to leave, but the higher ups were practically pushing her out the door. They didn't like that she was married to former WWE superstar CM Punk, so they wanted her gone.

AJ realized that she could go anywhere else she wanted but she decided it would be best to retire.

She didn't tell anybody that this was her last night, she didn't even tell the higher ups. She would tell them after the match. So they wouldn't be able to talk her out of it.

So after she had her 5 minute match with Naomi and Paige against The Bellas and Nattie she decided to tell her friends in the locker room since they were all there.

"So AJ, you traveling with me tonight?" Paige asked.

"Um no. I actually have to tell you guys something..." AJ said as everybody stopped what they were doing.

"Everything ok?" Summer Rae asked.

"Everything's fine. Its just that...I've been thinking about this since I came back from my neck injury and I've decided to retire from professional wrestling"

"WHAT?!" Paige yelled.

"is this about The Bella's?" Naomi asked.

"Its not just them, its management, its the other divas, its some of the other superstars. I just can't take it anymore" AJ said as Paige gave her a hug.

"Awwww AJ" Summer said as she hugged her.

"Its ok guys, I accomplished everything I wanted too, I have no regrets with my career" AJ assured them.

"We're gonna miss you AJ" Naomi said.

"And I'll miss you guys too. But I need to go"

AJ hugged all of her friends grabbed her bags and left the locker room. She said goodbye to a couple of her guy friends like The Usos and Dolph Ziggler. On her way out she saw Seth Rollins standing next to the door that led outside.

"Hey Seth" she said as Seth looked up from his phone.

"Oh hey AJ, you're leaving early" Seth said.

"Yeah... that's because I'm retiring"

"What?! Why?" Seth said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"To many reasons to name. I just wanted to say goodbye" AJ said as she gave Seth a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you AJ" Seth sighed as he hugged AJ back.

"Woah, what's going on over here!" Dean Ambrose yelled as his best friend Roman Reigns laughed behind him.

"AJ's retiring"' Seth said.

"Really?" Dean asked as AJ nodded.

"Well I wish you the best in whatever you decide to do next babygirl" Roman said as AJ hugged him and Dean.

"Thanks guys, I'll miss you guys"

"And we'll miss you too" Dean replied.

AJ smiled at them before turning around and heading out the door, she turned aroundone more time and noticed that Dean, Roman, and Seth were whispering to each other but she thought nothing of it.

She put her bags in her car and was about to get in when she heard rapid footsteps running to her.

AJ turned around to see Roman Reigns running to her car.

"Do you want another hug?" AJ joked.

Roman chuckled. "As much as I would love that that's not what I came over here for"

"Well then what did you want?" AJ asked.

"I wanted to give you this" Roman said as he handed her a key card. "Maybe we can do it one more time" Roman winked before leaving.

AJ smiled as she watched him leave. Ever since that October night when she and The Shield first got together they've been hooking up since. It was just for fun, it sort of slowed down after The Shield broke up, but she still hooked up with one of them occasionally.

She was so excited as she drove to the hotel, she was going to go straight home, but those plans were long forgotten.

When she got in the room (looked like Dean was staying with Roman) she put her bag in the corner and sat down on the bed.

It was 11:30 so they would walk in the door at any second AJ decided to turn on the TV too see what was on.

As she flipped through the channels the door opened and in walked Seth, Dean and Roman.

They all put there bags on the floor before walking over to the bed. Dean took the channel box out of AJ's hand and turned the TV off. "We won't be needing that on"

AJ smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him. "We sure don't"

Dean groaned and kissed her back, but before the kiss could deepen AJ pulled away.

AJ pulled her shirt off as the boys started to get undressed. They all through their clothes in the corner before Roman grabbed AJ and kissed her.

AJ moaned into the kiss as she felt Dean and Seth start to kiss her breast.

She ran her fingers through Roman's hair (oh how she loved his hair) as Dean and Seth trailed their fingers down to her pussy and started rubbing her clit.

"Oh my God" AJ broke the kiss and moaned.

"Damn! She really wet isn't she Seth?" Dean asked as he rubbed her faster.

"She sure is. Someone's obviously excited" Seth teased.

"I need to get a taste" Roman growled as he leaned down and gave her a long slow lick.

"FUCCCCK" AJ yelled as Roman continued to attack her pussy.

With the combination Seth, Dean, and Roman it didn't take AJ long until she came all over Roman's tongue and Dean and Seth's fingers. "OH FUCK YES!" AJ screamed as she came.

The boys gave her a couple of minutes to come down from her high until she was ready.

"You ready AJ?" Dean asked.

"Just fuck me now, please!"

Dean smirked and grabbed her hand helping her off the bed as Seth laid down on the bed. When Seth was ready, AJ climbed back on the bed and threw one leg over Seth so she was straddling him. AJ looked back over her shoulder at Seth with a seductive smile before she slide down on his dick.

"Oh fuck!" Seth moaned as AJ slowly rocked her body back and forth.

Seth started thrusting into her at a fast pace as AJ moaned at each snap of his hips. Dean grabbed AJ's face and gave her a soft kiss. "Don't cum yet" he said as he wrapped an arm around his cock.

Dean positioned himself in front of AJ's mouth. AJ willingly took his dick in her mouth and started to suck.

"That's right, I wanna see that pretty little mouth of yours go to work on my dick while Seth and Roman fuck you senseless" Dean said as AJ moaned.

AJ started to suck his dick harder when she felt one cool finger slide into her ass.

AJ spit out DEAN'S cock and let out a loud moan. "FUCCCCK"

Roman and Seth smirked as Seth picked up the pace and Roman added another finger.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" AJ yelled.

"I think she's ready for you Ro" Seth said.

Roman removed his fingers and positioned his dick at her hole before pushing in.

"OH MY GOD!" AJ yelled.

"Damn, so tight... so good" Roman groaned.

AJ moaned when she felt Dean tapping his cock on her lips. "Open up" Dean said.

AJ opened her mouth and started to deep throat Dean's cock. "FUCKING HELL!" Dean yelled as AJ sucked the life out of his cock.

Roman and Seth set a pace as Dean started to face fuck AJ. "Fuck, AJ your mouth feels so good"

AJ moaned around Dean's cock as Seth and Roman pounded into her. AJ tried to tell them she was about to come but she couldn't with Dean's dick shoved down her throat.

Dean's thrust started to get sloppy and AJ knew he was about to cum.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK HOLY SHIT" Dean yelled as he shot his load down AJ's throat.

AJ swallowed every last drop and released his cock with a pop.

"Fuck" Dean said as Seth and Roman chuckled.

"Alright Seth, lets finish this" Roman said.

AJ didn't have a chance to say anything before Seth and Roman pounded into her like hell.

"FUCKING SHIT YES!" AJ screamed as the bed started to shake and slam against the wall.

"OH MY GOD I'M GONNA CUM" AJ yelled.

"Come on baby, cum for daddy" Roman whispered in her ear.

"FUCCCCCCCK" AJ screamed as she came all over Seth's cock.

It didn't take Roman and Seth long until they were shooting there load inside of her.

AJ slid off of Seth and Roman's cock and laid down on the bed. "I'm gonna miss you guys"

"And we're gonna miss you" Seth said.

"But you know, if we ever so happen to be in the same town..." Dean teased.

"I'll be sure to call" AJ giggled.

AJ put her clothes on and grabbed her bag. "I guess I'll see you guys whenever"

"See you then!" Dean yelled as AJ laughed before walking out the door.

She was gonna miss those guys, but she knew she would see them again eventually.

And maybe they could have some fun one more time.

* * *

 **So...what a week its been! Dean became champ, Roman got suspended...I ain't happy about that last one... but congratulations to Dean! I'm so happy for him.**

 **Don't forget to vote for my poll on my profile page, its kinda at a tie so if you don't mind...**

 **Request are closed at the moment, but they'll be back real soon.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! KK Byeeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
